The Life of Neah Walker
by Black Hearts24
Summary: A.U We all know Allen Walker's story, but not his mysterious Uncle. Despite having a sickly brother, Neah had a pretty normal life with his family and friends before he was even aware that there was a Noah Clan and that the word,"innocence' would have such an impact on his life. Will have Noah Neah.
1. Chapter 1

The Life Of Neah Walker

Disclaimer;; I do not own -Man, nor will I ever. All credit for the story goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Chapter One

Neah looked down at the picture in front of him, trying desperately to draw his family, but sadly not doing a very good job of it. Tears started to fall down the five year old's face as he threw down the crayon in frustration," I can't do anything right!" he huffed as he crossed his arms and sat back. The little boy's mother looked up from the scarf she was knitting, and looked at her youngest son.

However before she was able to reply, her eldest son, Mana had already gotten up from where he was sitting and and had ran over to Neah, and hugged his little brother while stroking his hair," It's okay Neah...not everyone's good at coloring...I can't even draw a stick person right," Mana then held Neah out at arms length," So don't worry yourself about it." The older boy then smiled," Besides your great at the piano...even teacher says that your showing great progress for someone of your age."

Neah looked up Mana, tears and snot running down his face," Y-you..r-really think so?" The little boy then hiccuped, and used his sleeve to wipe his face off and continued,'' But all I'm good at doing is messing-"

Neah was cut off when Mana hugged his brother again. Once Mana pulled away again his lips were pouting," Aww come on Neah...don't be thinking like that..." A smile then spread across Mana's face," Your birthday is in a few days. We can't have ya being a stick in the mud the entire week. You should be excited..." Mana poked Neah in the belly, not hard, but enough to make his younger brother laugh,'' You should always be wearing that goofy grin of your. It reduces your chances of getting forehead wrinkles like an old man." Mana then scrunched his face up, trying to put false wrinkles on his face, but failing at it. Though Neah did laugh at his brother's attempt so Mana called that a win. After he was finished laughing at his brothers silliness Neah hugged him," Thank you Mana..." Neah quickly pulled away from the hug as he looked at Mana with a frown. Neah then put his hand to Mana's forehead confirming his suspicions, Mana had a fever. Neah looked at their Mother, who was still knitting away and asked," Mama...Mana has a fever again..can you go get his medicine for him?''

Their mother nodded and, putting her knitting and half-done scarf aside, walked up to the two boys, and crouched down so that she could kiss both of their foreheads. As she stood back up, she smiled adoringly at her two sons," You two make me so proud with how well you get along...it's a mother's greatest hope that her children get along, and both of you are my dreams come true. I'll be right back with the medicine." She turned away and left the room, where her two boys where still sitting side by side, without a single care in the world.

A.N ;; So That was the first chapter, hope you guys liked it. This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote, so yippy to that. If people would like this continued then I will update within a reasonable time length. Well ta ta for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Neah Walker**

 ** _Disclaimer;; I do not own -Man nor will I ever. All credit for this anime/manga go to Katsura Hoshino._**

 **Chapter Two;;**

Neah winced as pain shot through his fingers and he hissed as he glared up at his stern teacher, Mrs. Adria," What was that for!" Neah

asked, continuing to glare at his teacher.

Mrs. Adria glared right back at the now six year old child," You know what that was for Mr. Walker, you need to play the piece I assigned you and

not get off track..." She sighed and then pushed her glasses back up. She then looked back at Neah with a soft look," Neah...you are phenomenal at the piano...and

the piece you always seem to want to play sounds beautiful. However your performance is coming up, and in order to compete you have to perform a required

piece of the list that was provided."

Neah crossed his arms and looked at the keys of the piano instead of facing her," I don't understand, why I can't just take one day off and play my

piece." He then looked at her with pleading eyes," I already have Fur Elise perfected Mrs. Adria!'

The music teacher sighed and looked back at the little boy, feeling her resolve weaken. He _did_ still have a week left. She looked at the adorable boy,

knowing that she was never going to say no in the first place,"...Fine." She pointed her conductors wand at him," But for the rest of the week, Fur Elise only! Got it

Mr. Walker?''

Neah nodded happily and ran up and gave his music teacher a hug," Thank you Mrs. Adria!" He then went back to the piano and was about to start

playing when his teacher put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her , a bit confused.

Mrs. Adria looked at the boy quizzically," You don't have sheet music..." she thought for a moment," Actually I've not once seen you using any sheet

music when you got off track with this piece. Did you memorize it?"

He shook his head and looked at his hands," No...for some reason whenever I play the piano. This melody is the only thing my fingers seem to want to

play.."

The teacher nodded, not fully understanding, but just simple assuming that his mother or father must have taught him the melody one time or another.

Smiling she took her hand off his shoulder and stepped aside, as her student looked up at her," Alright...then show me this melody."

Neah nodded and turned back towards the piano and with a hesitant breath, he started to play the melody, that for as long as he could remembered was

always playing in the back of his mind. As he was playing he thought he heard someone singing only to realize that it was him," ...And the boy fell

gasping flames within the ashes, one by one. Float and swell towards his lovely face. Thousands of dreams trickled down to Earth. When you were born shining

brightly on the night of the fluttering silver eyes. No matter how many times millions of years return my prayers back to Earth. I will continue to keep on praying.

For this child to be loved. With a kiss on my praying hands..." As he finished a big grin had spread across his face as he looked up at his teacher who had tears in

her eyes and was smiling proudly.

A.N Welp that's another chapter done. I'm pretty happy at the rate of how I'm making the story. Slow, but not to slow...ya know? Next chapter might take longer since I don't really have an idea for the next chapter, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated - credit will be given to whoever's idea I end up using. Okay so I think this is a long enough A.N ssoooo ta ta for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: I don't own -Man sadly

A.N ~~ Slightly getting the hang of this sorry if the story line is confusing you. I promise that from now on the story will actually start following the plot, and who knows there may be a few cliff hangers to. Also as promised a time skip XD

* * *

The now ten year old looked behind him while panting heavily, to make sure that he wasn't being followed. With a satisfied exhale of breath he went to sit down when he was tackled from behind, and fell forward with a small yelp of surprise. When Neah finally managed to push off his attacker he glared up at the red head," Allen! You didn't have to tackle me you!" Allen smirked causing Neah to glare at him and cross his arms.

Allen's smile grew wider as he helped Neah up," Well you should have thought about that before you made me 'it' huh Neah~" the red head didn't even attempt to hide the mocking tone in his voice as Neah continued to shoot dirty looks at him.

Neah sighed,"...Mana goes easy on me..." he mumbled while Allen visibly flinched at that, the comment obviously didn't go unheard.

The smirk disappeared from Allen's face as he looked at his friend of two years," ...I'm sorry Neah...I could have been nicer about tagging you, I guess ." Allen then perked up as he smiled at Neah," Wanna climb trees again Neah?"

Neah shook his head, wanting to do something different today to get his mind off of the fact the Mana was sick again. Neah sighed as he tried to think of anything fun that they could do. He then smiled at Allen when an idea popped into his head," Nah...how about we go into town and get something for Mana...Maybe it'll help him feel better." Allen nodded excitedly.

* * *

As the two boys wondered around town, pockets filled with loose change they managed to scrounge up. The boys started off their search by going to a toy store where they hoped they would find something for the older boy. Once they entered the store Neah looked at Allen," We should split up and look for something. That way it won't take as long." Allen nodded and the boys split up and walked to different sides of the store. As Neah was looking at the shelves he didn't notice that there was someone, who was obviously in a hurry and not paying much attention, causing the two to crash into each other causing both of them to fall. As Neah slowly sat up and winced at the slight pain that it caused, when he was suddenly yanked up by a kid with shoulder length vibrant red hair." Watch where your going next time Idiot."

* * *

A.N - Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's Block is very evil and shows no mercy. Well any who Allen has been introduced so yay! Beansprout is actually gonna be apart of this story. Well that's it for annoying author's notes ta ta for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A.N ;; I know this is like 2 chapters late but I would like to hand out a metaphorical cookie to AngelHeartsX for reviewing and following this story, and my amazing editor who without him this story would be filled with mistakes. Allen-pon please do the honor of giving them their cookies~**

 **Allen - What!? When did I get Tyki's nickname?**

 **B - Since I said, now give the kind people their cookies Allen-pon~**

 **Allen - *sigh and smiles* Here you guys go. Thanks for helping out the baka writer by motivating her lazy butt.**

 **B - What!? Why you lit-**

 **Tyki - Black Hearts doesn't own -Man. If she did Allen-pon would already be mine *smiles darkly***

* * *

 **Allen's P.O.V**

He looked around the shop for a toy with Mana. He had known the Walker brothers for a year or so, but the three quickly became almost like brothers. Allen picked up a face painting kit, for a clown and thought about getting this for the goofy older brother. After a moment of consideration he decided to purchase it, and when he turned around to go find Neah he nearly fell, having to catch himself at the last moment at the realization that he was in fact lost. Now you may be wondering how he could have gotten lost only five minutes into his trip, but you see here, Allen has a terrible sense of direction. Allen looked around and decided that he might as well try to find Neah as he walked in the direction he was almost certain he came from.

* * *

 **Neah's P.O.V**

He glared up at the red head," why don't you watch where you're going? Your the one who ran into me'' He got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

The boy looked at him as he to brushed off his clothes and flipped his hair off of his shoulder like a diva queen," As if ..Tch you got my clothes dirty you idiot."

Neah's eye twitched," Who are you calling an idiot you dramatic soulless red head!'' **( A.N~ I have absolutely nothing against red heads one of my best friend's is a red head so no offense intended.)** Neah crossed his arms and smirked. His smile faltered when he was again tackled behind by another red head.

Allen - who had finally found Neah was sobbing at this point - tackled the other boy from behind," Neah...I've finally found you after hours of searching..." the weeping boy sniffled," ...I thought I lost you forever! I was so scared."

After Neah recovered from being tackled yet again glared at the snickering diva, before addressing the distressed Allen," Allen...it wasn't hours relax your okay."

He gently patted his head as the younger boy started to calm down and finally take notice of the other red head in front of him and smiled," Hi..I'm Allen..What's your name?"

The red head frowned at Allen, after a moment of considering if it would cost him brain cells talking to these two. After deciding that these two might actually not be half bad, sighed and put his hand on his hip," Cross...Cross Marian."

Allen smiled," See..that wasn't that bad now was it? This is Neah.'' he poked Neah's head causing a glare to be shot his way. Allen just ignored it and showed Neah the face painting kit," I was thinking about getting Mana this..ya know since he is as goofy as that clown we met before." Neah shook his head in agreement and glared at Cross and walked to the check out line. Allen looked back and forth between the two with a confused look, before he said a quick goodbye to Cross and ran to Neah to purchase the face paint. Cross smirked as the two left the store, yep those two where going to be very interesting in the near future.

* * *

 **A.N;; B - Whelp that's another chapter done.**

 **Allen - Wow you make me seem very bipolar**

 **B - Shush! No one asked for you opinion.**

 **Neah - Don't be mean to Allen! You bully!**

 **B - Ah but it's so fun...Any who~ please review constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Allen - *mutters* che... everyone knows she needs that...**

 **B - *rolls eyes at Allen* Ignore that beansprout there.. well this is a long enough A.N t-**

 **Cross - Ta ta for now ya we get it.**

 **B - Hey! That's my line!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A.N~ Writing this chapter while watching depressing YouTube tributes to Allen, well time to present the metaphorical cookies this time! This chapters cookies go to AngelHeartsX ~ Thank you for staying with this story so far. I know its been a bumpy road, but I promise it shall get better. Next one goes to SaraBooo97 ~ Thanks for your amazing comment and I'm glad you like my story so much ^_^. Avalon-curse gets the next cookie~ Thanks for following my story. It means a lot that people actually like it. And last but definitely not least to my awesome editor who chooses to remain anonymous, thank you! I shall pass out the cookies today sinc-**

 **Allen- *Takes cookies and hands them out, while smiling***

 **B- Beansprout!That was suppose to be my job today!**

 **Allen- That names Allen! Doesn't anyone understand that!?**

 **Neah- Black Hearts does not own -Man.**

 **Neah's P.O.V**

As they headed back to home Neah noticed Allen was scratching something off of the present that they got Mana," What are you doing Allen?" Neah walked over to the red head and looked over his shoulder.

Said red head shrugged him off as he replied," I'm scratching off the price tag, so that way that worry wort Mana, doesn't know how much we payed for the kit...you know how he can be a scrooge about that kinda stuff."

Neah nodded his head in agreement," Smart idea...should we also wrap it for him? Or just keep it like it is so that it is easier for him?''

Allen shrugged," Just keep it like it is. Ain't like it's his birthday or anything special. Right?" Neah nodded in agreement as they reached the house. Once they got inside the two boys ran off to Mana's room ,where they had to, 'patiently' wait for the doctor to finish his exam on Mana before they were allowed to enter. After about what felt like an eternity to the two young boys - which was only ten minutes - the doctor finally came out along with Neah's parents, who both ruffled each boys hair affectionately as they passed by. After the adults were out of sight, Allen and Neah ran into Mana's room happy that they found him there and awake. The two boys ran up to his bedside as Mana slowly sat up, and smiled at his younger brother and their friend. Out of all three of them was the ever impatient Allen," Hey Mana...Neah and I got you something today..ya know to help you not be so bored while your in bed resting all day." Allen looked at Neah expectantly since during the course of their wait outside Neah had taken the face painting kit from Allen.

Neah handed Mana the kit with a huge grin on his and Allen's face as Mana stared wide-eyed at the gift,"...A face painting kit...for clowns?'' The older boy frowned which caused the two younger ones smiles to fade.

Neah looked at Mana," Do you not like it?'' He started to twist his hands about, not thinking about what would happen if Mana _didn't_ like the gift they had got for him.

Mana looked down at the kit in his hands and back at the two boys," No..in fact I _don't_ like it..." a small sly smile appeared on his face as excitement filled the older boys eyes," I'm love it! We can put on circus acts for mom and dad in the backyard and I could be the Ring Master, Allen could be the animal tamer and Neah can be the one who puts together and plays the awesome music and the one who juggles bowling pins!" Mana exclaimed excitedly. Allen and Neah's smiles returned as they quickly nodded their heads and then hugged their future ring master. Mana laughed as he hugged the two boys back.

However they were cut of shortly when Neah's and Mana's father and the doctor entered the room," I'm sorry to have to break you guys up right now boys, but Mana needs to get his rest so that way he can recover faster and start training for that circus of yours." Their dad chuckled having heard most of the conversation. The younger boys nodded, hugged Mana and then left the room.

 **Allen's P.O.V**

He walked out of the room with Neah and headed back outside, where they climbed the tree to their favorite branch. Allen was watching the setting sun when he felt Neah poke him. Allen turned towards Neah." What is it?''

Neah looked at Allen with tears in his eyes," Do you think Mana will ever get better? I heard people whispering in town that what Mana has is not easy to recover form and most people die from it..."

Allen hugged Neah, being sure to be careful as to keep his balance so he didn't fall off the tree. He stroked Neah's hair to try and calm him down," Don't worry Neah...Mana will be okay" Allen let go of Neah so they wouldn't fall and looked towards the sunset," ...Just don't worry...Mana's strong. He will be alright." He turned back towards Neah and smiled at him, and tried his best to hold back his own tears that threatened to spill over," And don't forget when Mana gets better he's going to be the ring master of our circus." Neah smiled, having been comforted by his friends words as they watched the sun finally disappear from the sky as Neah's mom called them inside.

 **A.N- Well that was semi difficult to write, remember folks constructive criticism is encouraged as I am still fairly new to writing FanFiction, so yeah...**

 **Cross- Just end the A.N already idiot!**

 **B- Fine! Fine! Well that's it for A.N... Ta Ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A.N~ Okay so business before treats, first things first I plan to keep human Neah around for about another chapter or two and then he is going to awaken as the 14. Second thing is I plan to have this story to go all the way till Neah betrays the Noah and attempts to kill the Earl. Lastly I know most of you are a bit confused as to why I made their last names Walker in here when in the manga states that Neah and Mana's last name was Campbell, but that is because since it's been a long time since the manga has been updated and we still don't know a lot about Neah and Mana other then how close they were, I felt that I should just keep their last name the same as Mana had it when he raised Allen. Wow long A.N but that's it for business now for the metaphorical cookies, luckily I found the recipe for mitrashi dango on google so I wont need guards outside my kitchen anymore. Anyway first cookie goes to Rhyme13kh14Xion8 for following AND favoring this story- Thanks a bunch it means a lot to me! - Second cookie goes to IAmWhoeverIWantToBe for following this story. The third cookie goes to oHo for following and favoring this story - wow I really didn't think that the story would be this well liked thank you all so much! Also my ever awesome editor has sadly gone off to Canada to pet moose, so sorry if there are mistakes/grammatical errors in to my favorite Noah Tyki Mikk for the presenting of cookies! * Snaps fingers towards the direction of the Noah***

 **Tyki~ *Sigh* Here you guys go. *presents metaphorical cookies.***

 **B~ I sadly do not own -Man.**

* * *

 **Neah's P.O.V**

Neah sat in the oak tree overlooking the meadow by their house, wondering if Mana would ever get better. It had been almost a month now since Mana's sickness had caused him to be bed-ridden. Neah tried his best to hold in his tears as he thought of this, not wanting to lose his only brother to it. He looked up towards the sky as he held tightly onto the branch he was on," God...if your there..." his voice broke as the wall holding back his tears broke, and the salty water ran down his face,"...please help Mana get better...he still needs to be the ring leader for our circus..." the sad boy continued to stare at the sky, waiting...hoping...for some type of answer for the man in the sky. After a while and no answer Neah looked back out towards the meadow and wiped away his tears," It's okay...you can take your time.." Neah smiled sadly as he said this. The sound of a person approaching drew Neah's attention from the landscape as he turned around to see his mother slowly making her way towards him. As she got closer and came to a stop in front of the tree, the little boy looked down at her," Mama...is Mana ever going to get better?"

His mother smiled up at him as he lifted up the bottom of her dress to reveal a smiling Mana," Why Neah... Mana is already feeling better." Neah looked at his older brother and once again broke down in tears," M-Mana...are you really okay?"

Mana shook his head as he stood up and spread out his arms," Well are you going to stand there or are ya going to give me a hug?'' Neah nodded his head vigorously as he quickly climbed down and ran towards his brother, hugging Mana tightly, afraid that if he let go this would all be some sort of twisted dream. After awhile Mana pulled out of the hug and looked at Neah," So where's Allen? We will need to start practicing for our circus if we ever want to put on a show for mom and dad."

Neah laughed and shrugged," I think he went into town to try and find a clown hat for you to go along with the face paint." Mana laughed and ruffled his hair.

their mother just stood there smiling, proud of her two boys, before walking up and kissing them both on the head," I'm going inside now. Be careful practicing don't get hurt. I love you both." with a nod from both boys she smiled at them both before turning around and heading back towards the house.

Mana smiled at Neah as he saw the sun setting. He gasp as an idea crossed his mind," Come on Neah!" He then took his brother's hand and walked passed the tree and stood at the hill and smiled at Neah," See Neah, no matter what happens between the two of us, whether it's me getting sick or you trying to chase after Lucy Monte," Neah blushed as Mana laughed," we will always stand side by side at the end of the day." Neah nodded as the two boys looked at the setting sun as Allen came up behind Mana laughing as he put a black and white clown hat with fluffy balls at the end of it on his head.

* * *

 **A.N ~ *Stretches arms* Well that was sorta hard to write...almost made me cry at the beginning, but anyways constructive criticism is always welcomed so please review. Ta Ta for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A.N~ Black Hearts here with another chapter. So the long awaited new chapter/volume of -Man finally came out! *fangirl squeal* erm well anyways wasn't expecting that plot twist, and before I hand out the metaphorical cookies I want to say that I will continue with my already pre-determined plot I have set, because to be honest I'm not sure how to incorporate that plot twist into my story. Enough of that cookie time! Sadly I have minimum cookie dough thanks to a certain someone *cough*beansprout*cough*

Allen~ Hey! I heard that!

B~ Hush it you! Back to the subject on hand I just barely had enough to make them. First cookie goes to Ryuakilover for following and favoring this story - Thank you so much! - Second cookie goes to the ever awesome AngelHeartsX for reviewing. Next cookie goes to ShyMaryButterfly. Finally last but definitely not least the last cookie goes to SkyTalons. I want to say thanks to everyone who likes my story! Now to the one and only LuLuBell to hand out the cookies!

LuLuBell~ Here. * Hands over cookies*  
B~ You could show more emotion ya know! *Sigh* I do not own -Man if I did Allen would be on the noah's side.

General P.O.V Today was the big day... The day that the circus was to be held starring the Walker brothers and their best friend Allen. The trio had been practicing their acts for going on 3 months now, getting the music together, rehearsal, and just perfecting their act. The three boys kept running back and forth inside of the house gather sheets and blankets to put together the big top for them to perform in. As they hung up the sheets , with the help of their father - who made it big enough for them to actual perform and for the guest and their parents to sit comfortably. The boys only took one look at their handy work and then ran inside to prepare their outfits, while their father put the white miniature piano (A.N~ Like the one that one kid in Charlie Brown plays)

~Time Skip to when the boys perform~

Still General P.O.V

Neah smiled as the time for the circus to start quickly approached, he was in a white tux and had black music notes trailing down the right side of his face, and was seated just a few feet behind Mana towards the left. Allen was a few feet behind Mana towards the right, wearing a silver tux with red stars trailing down the right side of his face, all different sizes. As Mana walked up wearing a top hate and three arrows painted pointing away from his eyes in black and in a tux. Mana slowly walked up into his own make shift spotlight - again their father's skills at work - with his hat tilted down as he stepped into the light he lifted his hat up, a wide grin on his face as Neah began to play softly," Welcome to the Cirque des Freres!" With that Mana took a step back as Neah's playing crescendo up as Allen back flipped into the main spot light, lifting his arms up as he landed.  
Allen bowed and waiting a moment and and turned to his left where Mana was patiently waiting with bowling pins. Mana threw the pins at Allen, who skillfully caught them and slowly turned back towards the crowd as he juggled the walked up and stood beside Allen as he juggled his own set of pins, the boys looked at each other and then faced each other, and started to juggle the pins between the two. Neah then began to play a more serious tune ( as the boys began to take long strides around in a circle, while continuing to juggle the pins they had which totaled to ten.  
As the boys stopped juggling the tune became more playful as Allen held onto the pins and Mana brought out to large balls which the boys jumped onto, and took a moment to make sure the had their balance before the smiled at each other, and Allen and Mana continued to juggle the pins - how Allen was able to get his balance while holding ten pins, the world will never know. - Neah smiled at his brother and friend, having a blast as the small crowd cheered at the boys tricks. After awhile the two boys stopped juggling and jumped off the balls. Neah came to the end of the music and finished as the other boys threw the pins to the side. Neah then stood up and walked over to Neah and Mana as the three bowed and got a standing ovation. Each boys grin rivaled the others as the exchanged high fives.  
Mana looked at the two boys, his grin reaching his eyes," Today was awesome! We should do a tightrope walk for our next performance!'' The younger boys both nodded their heads in eager agreement. However, little did the trio know that they wouldn't be able to have another performance for disaster and despair laid before them in the road ahead. 


	8. Chapter 8

**The Life of Neah Walker**

 **A.N ~ The day has finally come! Yay! Sorry for the very late update, my computer broke down and we have yet to fully fix it - though it is still semi functional - and I also got into a fight with my editor. So I have gotten myself a new one ^_^. But anywho since I've been gone for so long the accursed cookie dough thief didn't notice me making the metaphorical cookies. Whoop whoop! Anywho to the metaphorical cookie handing out time * cough * still working on a name for that...**

 **Lavi ~ * mysteriously got a drum set and did a drum roll ***  
 **B.H ~ XxxBellaBellaxxX a HUGE thanks to you for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It means alot that people are still reading my story. Another huge thanks goes to Limz45 for following this story. Last, but certainly not least is yukinojazz for following and favoriting not just this story, but my account too! Seriously, you guys are amazing! I will also like to once again thank everyone who has also read my story. Now to the Earl for the cookie passing out and the disclaimer**

 **Millenium Earl ~ Here you go Hehe~ -Man does not belong to Black Hearts. If it did then my beloved 14th would already be on my side~**

* * *

 **Neah's P.O.V**

It was the day after their performance and the boys were cleaning up the sheets and chairs. He was currently taking the sheets down off of the poles that his father had put them on. As he was taking them down he looked over at Mana. Ever since his older brother got better Neah had kept a careful eye on the older boy to make sure that he didn't over exert himself. Seeing that his older brother was okay the younger boy went back to fixing the sheet. Once he finally got the sheet untangled from the pole, he climbed down from the step stool that he was on. As he put one foot on the ground a sharp pain erupted from his forehead. The shock of it caused Neah to fall onto the ground and bite his lip in an effort to keep himself from screaming out in pain, but failed. His hands were on his forehead, which seemed to be covered in mysterious liquid, as the pain seemed to be growing stonger. He distinctly heard someone asking him what was wrong, though he couldn't make out who it was. The pain continued to grow as Neah's head felt as though it was being torn up. The last thing he remebered was someones picking him up before he fell unconsious.

* * *

 **Mana's P.O.V**

Mana was taking down the sheets on the other side of the tent after the performance. He could feel Neah's eyes on him every other minute, and it was seriously getting on his nerves. Mana gave out an annoyed sigh, he would have to talk to his younger brother about it after they were done. Shaking his head, so that he could concentrate on his task Mana looked at the sheet, slightly annoyed. It was being very difficult and would not come untagle from the tree branch that their father had placed it on. As he turned around to ask Allen and Neah for help, he saw his younger brother fall onto the ground. Normally Mana wouldn't have been to worried, and would have lectured Neah to be more careful. However, as soon as Mana was about to start his lecture, he saw Neah grabbed at his head, and the look of pain on the younger boy's face. Mana looked at Allen and saw that he had a shocked look on his face, they looked at each other and then they both ran to Neah's side. Mana kneeled down as soon as he got to Neah, but didn't touch him, afraid that he was going to hurt him more. Allen looked at Mana," I'll go get your parents." Mana nodded and looked back at Neah. Though when he did he started to panic once he saw the blood coming from Neah's forehead," Neah! Neah! Are you okay?! What's wrong?! What's happened?!" Tears started to leak from his eyes as his brother cried out in pain. Mana looked back to the house to see if his parents were coming. When he saw his father running behind Allen he looked down at Neah," It's okay, dad's coming. Your going to be okay Neah. Just hang on...please..." Mana whispered the last word as a choked sob escaped his lips.

* * *

 **A.N~~ Ha! A cliff hanger! I normally don't do those, since I'm not very good at them. Also I promise that I will finish this story no matter what, I won't just abandon it, and I won't do one of those, "This is not a chapter." update thing, because I make it my goal that if I update, it WILL be a chapter and not just a note. No I will put all my notes in my updates *smiles* Anywho I will try to update more often now, but I can't make any promises. I also realised that due to that whole weird code thingy that happened to the last update, I wasn't able to properly say my whole ta ta thing. *frowns* Well any who I'll just do a double tata *smiles* So~ Ta Ta Ta Ta for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Life of Neah**

 **A.N~Sorry this took so long guys. I had a bad case of writers block ;-; Anyway I got a new editor to come and help me how. Please review and tell me how it is. Anyway I'm not sure of this story got any new follows or whatever, but if it did and I missed it just tell me and I'll put you in next chapter. Now for disclaimer!**  
 **Link~ Black Hearts does not own -Man nor would that woman ever own it.**  
 **B.H~Thanks Link. -_- Your the best... Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

 **Mana's P.O.V**  
He paced outside of Neah's room, waiting impatiently for news about his little brother's condition. Every time a scream of pain would sound from the room, Mana would flinch and continue his pacing. His brown hair was disheveled from continually running his hands through it. Allen watched him, with a sad look on his face. His appearance was much the same as Mana's, except the younger boy was able to control his tears, where as Mana was unable to hold his back. He stopped pacing to look at the door his little brother was behind. It had been almost an hour since Mana last heard anything from it, and he wasn't sure if he should be glad or more worried. He didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question, because soon the doctor came out from the room. Mana froze at the sight of the blood on the doctors clothing. His worst fear that he had tried to keep at the back of his mind pushed its way forward and Mana felt his throat tighten and fresh tears prick at the corner of his eyes at the thought of his little brother being dead. Mana tried to clear his throat to ask the doctor but was unable to. Allen, seeing Mana struggle, asked what was on the older boy's mind, " I-Is Neah okay?"

The doctor froze and looked at the ground, his voice trembling " H-he is stable for now. I'm not sure what's wrong with him...something not good...What's happening to that boy...I've never seen anything like it."

Mana's fears were pushed back, but were quickly replaced by new ones. His voice weak, yet still useable "What do you mean? What's wrong with Neah." The doctor just shook his head, unable to come up with words to explain it, and then swiftly left the house with a quick, excuse me. Mana looked at Allen worried about what could possibly be so wrong with Neah, when his father stepped out of the room and put his hand on Mana's shoulder. Mana looked up at his father with a questioning look. His father just shook his head. His bangs covering his eyes, " Your brother's sleeping for now. He needs his rest. You and Allen go tell your mother goodnight and also get some rest." Mana was about to argue, but his father's grip on his shoulder tightened, " Please son...just do what I said." Mana was surprised by this. The boy quickly nodded. His father let go of his shoulder, and Mana and Allen went off to the study to tell Katrina goodnight. Their father following up behind them.  
After the three left, a black mist formed in the hallway followed by a deep laughter. A man appeared, with goblin like ears, and a smile that seemed too wide. He had a top hat on, and was swinging around an umbrella with a pumpkin at the top of it. His golden eyes shined through his glasses as he looked at the door where Neah was sleeping behind, " Ehqh a new Noah? I wasn't expecting you little one~ " The deep laughter once again rang through the halls, " This'll be fun~"

* * *

 **A.N~Remember to follow, review, or favorite! It helps motivate me to write chapters faster! You guys are the best! Ta Ta for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Life of Neah Walker**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A.N~So I'm thinking about when I get finally get a laptop of my own - Which hopefully will be soon -Of rewriting this story to make it flow a bit better :/ I feel like the plot line I have right now is very shaky and I just need to fix it. I will tell you all when I finally get around to doing that. So for the cookies, so far only one will be given out today - if I missed anyone please tell me - it goes to yukinojazz for reviewing. Thanks so much! :D**

 **Disclaimer ~ I don't own -Man. Nor will I ever.**

* * *

 **Mana's P.O.V**

It was the next day, and Mana decided he was going to go check up on Neah to make sure his younger brother was doing alright. It'd be a huge lie of Mana said he wasn't very concerned for Neah. His younger brother barely ever got sick, it was normally Mana having to sit in bed, and have the doctor come in and treat him. As Mana neared Neah's room he thought about the words the doctor had told him. What had happened to his younger brother? Mana bit his lip. He just hoped that Neah would be alright. As the older boy finally arrived at the room, he carefully knocked before entering, "Neah? Are you awake?" Receiving no answer Mana ventured further into the room and walked towards the bed, "Neah?" He lifted up the blankets on the bed to find that his brother wasn't there. "Neah!?" Mana began to frantically search the room for his brother. There was no way he could have gotten up. Mana had saw how bad the marks on Neah's head where...there was so much blood. When searching the entire room proved to be just a waste of time, given that Neah wasn't there. Mana raced to the parlor where his parents were discussing their youngest son's condition, "Where's Neah?"

His mother looked at him startled, while his father gave him a confused look. His father was the first to reply, "What do you mean? He should be in his bed recovering from whatever happened."

Mana shook his head, "I just went to go check up on him, he's not there!"

His mother stood up, "What do you mean not there? Where could he have gone? The doctor said he wouldn't wake up for another day!" Katerina darted off to the direction of her youngest son's room. He was followed by her husband and Mana. When she reached the room she searched frantically for her son. Throwing the covers off the bed, looking under the bed," Neah!? Honey where are you!?" She searched the entire room, tearing it apart as she did, hoping to find her son.

At this point Allen, who had slept in, was woken up by the shouting, he looked at Mana confused, " What's going on?"

Mana looked at Allen," It's Neah, he's missing."

The red head's eyes opened wide in shock. " Maybe he's outside. He could have woken up and wanted some fresh air?"

Mana nodded and told their father what their plan was. "Alright, I'm going to search the rest of the house if I can't find him, I'll call the police and have them come and help us find him." He looked down at the two boys and put a hand on their shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Mana nodded and looked at Allen, "Let's go." Allen nodded and the two ran outside to go search for Neah.

After an hour of searching turned up nothing, the boy's father had called the police to file a missing person's report. Their mother was in Neah's room, crying worried about what happened to her youngest son. Mana was on the verge of tears himself, but held them back. He was outside with Allen by their favorite tree, "Where could he have went to? He was in such a bad state! No one would be able to move in his condition, let alone disappear!"

Allen nodded his head in agreement, "Don't worry Mana we'll find him. The police are already out searching for him. He'll show up soon." Mana wanted to argue, but knew Allen was just as worried as he was.

" I hope you're right Al."

* * *

 **2 days later in the White Arc**

 **Neah's P.O.V**

His head was throbbing. Every tiny little movement shot pain through his entire head. Neah felt weird, it was like every sound was enhanced, and it hurt his ears. He was afraid to open his eyes, despite having been awake for about an hour. He didn't want the blinding light of the sun from his bedroom window to make his migraine worse. After lying in bed for another ten minutes Neah decided that now was as good enough of a time to get up, he might as well get it over with. He could always ask his mom for pain medicine. He very slowly started to sit up, but had to stop halfway to let a dizzy spell pass. After he felt like he wasn't about to pass out again he sat up all the way and mentally prepared himself. His body was aching already, but he still slowly opened up his eyes. He was surprised to see that the sun was in fact not shining through his window, because there was no window. It was completely dark in the room that he was in. Neah looked around in surprise. Where was he? He didn't know of any room in their home that looked like this. He rolled his feet to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. The way his body was slow to react, and the ache in his bones. Neah guessed that he had been asleep for a couple days. He slowly made his way over to the door, using any object near him as a crutch to help him. When he finally arrived at the door, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

As Neah peeked his head out of the door his eyes were blinded by the sun and he head to retreat back to the room for a few moments to let the pain pass before he was able to look outside again. There were other buildings around and it looked like a beautiful town, with only a few peaceful clouds in the sky. The strange thing was there were no people walking the streets. Had his parents sent him to some type of medical faculty? Neah walked out of the room and began to wander the empty streets searching for someone. It took him a good ten minutes before he was able to find anyone. It was a little girl around his age with short black bordering on purple hair. She wore a pink skirt, with black and white striped knee socks. Her shirt was a white dress shirt with a pink bow, and she had a lollipop in her hand. She was watching the clouds with a bored look on her face. As Neah got a better look of the girl he realized that her skin was an ashen-gray. Was she also sick? He looked around at the white buildings in curiosity, maybe this _was_ a medical faculty. He looked back at the girl, his only way of knowing was asking her.

Neah walked up to her and gently tapped on her shoulder, "Umm excuse me, but where am I?"

This had startled the daydreaming girl and she jumped and spun around to face Neah. When she saw who it was a huge smile spread across her face as she hugged the boy so tight he was gasping for air, " You're finally awake! Millenie and I were beginning to get so worried about you!"

Neah looked at the girl confused, "Who? Where am I? Did my parents send me here because of what happened?"

The girl just continued to laugh at his confusion, "No silly, you're with your real family now."

Neah continued to stare at the girl, "What do you mean my real family? Where's Mana? Where's Allen?" Neah began to struggle against the girls hold. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it one bit. After finally escaping her killer grip he began to run. Where to he didn't know, just as long as he got away from this place.

As Neah turned a corner he ran into something and fell up his butt. When he looked to see what is was he gasped. It was the same little girl, " What are you doing silly? Trying to run away?"

The boy began to panic, "Who are you?! You're not my family! I look nothing like you! Where's Mana? Where's Allen?! Where's my real family!?"

The girl's smile turned deadly, " Well you're with your real family now silly. And as for us not looking alike you should try taking a good look at yourself."

Neah hesitated for a moment, confused by the girl's words and took a look at his hand. His eyes widened in shock, his hand was the same ashen color as hers! He yanked up his shirt to get a look at his stomach and saw that it was also the same ashen gray. He let go off his shirt and looked up at her as he attempted to back away, despite still being on the ground, "What did you do!? Why am I like this!? What's going on!?"

Neah began to panic, when a fat clown like elf thing showed up holding a pink umbrella, "Road. I see you have met our new family member. Have you been nice?"

The little girl now dubbed Road smiled at the weird clown person and nodded, "Yes Millenie I have." She frowned as she looked down at the panic stricken boy, who was still on the ground, "Though our newest member doesn't seem to think we are his real family, and keeps asking about his fake one."

The Earl looked at Neah, bent down and offered a hand to help the boy up. Neah refused the hand still confused as to what was going on and very frightened. The Earl's smile shrunk as he shook his head, "Tsk tsk Road, you scared him pretty bad. You'll have to be more careful next time." The Earl's smile widened as he looked at Neah, " Hello young one. Don't be scared, for I am the Millennium Earl. I know you are very confused right now, but you're safe here, I know that you know that. It's a feeling deep down inside of you that's saying you can trust us and that we _are_ a family. So if you'll just take my hand, I will lead you down to the parlor and tell you everything."

Neah hesitated. This Earl guy wasn't wrong, Neah _did_ feel like he could trust him. It confused and frightened him very much. He wanted answers to what was going on, and the only way he could think of getting them was going with the strange girl and the Earl. He bit his lip and nodded as he grabbed the Earl's hand and was led towards the parlor.

* * *

 **A.N~ Ha! I think I'm getting slightly better at this :D. I'd like to say thanks to my amazing boyfriend, friends, and you guys, the readers for giving me the inspiration to keep writing this story. Despite what I said earlier in the chapters I felt like the way I have wrote this story was kind of rushed and not very good and I almost gave up on it. But fear not for the above mentioned people helped give me back my inspiration and I shall see this story through to the end. Though I am still seriously considering re-writing it when I get an actual laptop. Anyway Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
